


All about You

by RobertLewandowski



Category: Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertLewandowski/pseuds/RobertLewandowski
Summary: A plotted video cut.They separated because of different beliefs.Finally one lived inside the memory while the other lived within.





	

How I love both of them.

 

<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av7795309/>


End file.
